


Failures

by Enigma13



Series: In Friends We Trust [16]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: After Backlash both Becky and Dean have a lot of emotions to sort through.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... Backlash, huh guys? I loved it! I thought that was a great format for a pay per view and the only down for me was Bray Wyatt losing to fucking Kane. I cried when Becky won her title, and knew I'd be writing an emotional response for you all that I was trying to get out before Smackdown tonight. It ended up being a two parter!!! GO ME!  
> As far as Dean losing his title, as unpopular as it is of me to say, I wanted him to do something different with the title. And same goes for Becky. Babyfaces are gold when they are chasing the title, but unless they do something different, like gimmick matches, or an open challenge, or something along those lines their reign becomes boring. Plus they need to have good matches, and Dean's match against Ziggler was underwhelming. So I hope he refocuses and gets another title reign soon and does something more with it! And I hope Becky uses her momentum and continues to push the Smackdown women's division even farther above RAW's! Song title for this one is from a band I love called I the Mighty! Check them out and enjoy this two chapter Backlash fic of best friends!

Becky was a perfect storm of emotions. She had done it. She’d beaten five other incredibly talented women to win her first title in WWE. She didn’t think it would be this heavy, but she couldn’t wait until she was used to this new weight on her shoulders. Coming back through the curtain after crying in front of the entire world out in the ring was maybe more emotional than it had been out there. Dean was there, and immediately picked her up and spun her around with enough grace to make people question how many times he’d seen Dirty Dancing. 

When he finally put her down, she clung to him tightly and told him how thankful she was for him and that she couldn’t have done it without him believing in her and making her believe in herself when she didn’t think she could. He had smirked, ruffled her hair, and simply said: “Don’t go thanking me for something you did on your own, Irish. Don’t take that away from yourself.” She had hugged him again before he peeled away complaining she was all sweaty and that people were watching. She grinned up at him and patted his cheek. He indulged her in some more hugs and they clinked their titles together before she was called away to do a couple interviews and get photos with her title. She was lucky they went on first. She could get all this tedious stuff done and be able to sit and watch Dean’s match. 

With her thinking about the match and just looking at her new title, the time flew by fast. She had just gotten back to their dressing room when AJ’s music hit. She quickly retrieved her phone to scroll through all the messages she’d probably have gotten. First one was from her mother and the second was from her brother. She smiled. She couldn’t wait to chat with them in a few days and tell them all about it. The next few were from Bayley, Sasha, Charlotte, and Paige, her closest friends that were all on RAW. She and Bayley had been on good terms since she apologized down in NXT for what she had done to her. Her and Sasha still had spats every now and then, but even the Legit Boss would admit to being her friend. Paige had apologized around Payback for how she acted and they had patched things up. Charlotte was another story that was too long to even begin to think about, but the fact she congratulated Becky made her feel all warm inside nonetheless. She also had one from Finn and Sami down the line as well.

She looked back up after responding to a few of them, to see Dean begin the match. She watched intently, ignoring her phone now in favor of her best friend’s championship match. She winced as AJ worked on Dean’s leg. Dean was fighting through it like a champ, but his cries of pain almost mad Becky run out there and throw in the towel for him, but she knew Dean would never forgive her. She breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the ropes. She continued to watch the match go by, and jumped up when Dean seemed to cinch in the Dirty Deeds. She had a death grip on her title as Dean was pushed back into the referee. Her eyes widened when AJ kicked Dean in the balls, something she was feeling very thankful for not knowing the sensation of, and then pull him in for the Style’s Clash. 

She sat back stunned as the referee raised AJ’s hand, confident smirk all over his face. She began to stand up to head to gorilla, but if she got there and AJ was still there she’d kick him in the balls… on second thought she should totally go to gorilla. She stood up and booked it out of their dressing room. She was there just as AJ was turning out of gorilla into the hallway. He smiled at her.

“Hey, Lynch. Guess we’re gonna be doing some press tours together.” He said with a cocky tone. “Sorry, your boy couldn’t pull through.”

Becky gave him a sickly sweet smile, “Great, gives me lots of chances to accidentally hit you in the balls.”

AJ looked stunned, they had always been on good terms, since he was a friend of Finn's with the Club, but she had more important things to deal with than deal with than AJ’s pride or her past feelings of friendship for him and the other boys. She looked all around gorilla for Dean, but was simply met with sympathetic stares from everyone else in the room. She waited. And waited, and waited, and waited. But soon the tech guys were packing up their stuff and turning the lights out and Dean still hadn’t come through. Most of the crowd was out of the arena, and Dean wasn’t here. 

She grew worried and left gorilla position and began to search, hallway to hallway for her friend. After it seemed she had checked everywhere she stopped and really tried to think about where he’d be. An idea popped into her head, one from back when they had been at her house watching some WWE network and being geeky fans of Mick Foley while watching some of his old stuff. She smirked. She knew where he’d be.

 

She came across the boiler room, after asking for directions from some of the staff. She pushed open the door, and sure enough there he was. His head had shot up, surprised, from where it had been in his hands. He looked at her concerned face and gave her a sad smile. “How’d you know I’d be here?”

“Mankind lived in the boiler room. Figured you’d go here.” She watched him nod in acceptance.

“You know me.”

“Course I do. We’re best friends.” She walked over and sat down next to him, her title moving from her shoulders to in between her legs. She saw Dean’s eyes glance down and her heart stopped. Oh no. She’d brought her title. This was going to remind him of what he lost; she was such a shitty friend. She didn’t think at all about how it might make him feel. She felt guilt overtake her body in that moment. What if she had stolen all of Dean’s good karma away? What if the universe felt like for her to win, her best friend had to suffer to pay for it? What had she done?

“Sorry I didn’t meet you at gorilla. I was feeling like shit and didn’t want to wreck your mood. You deserve to be happy tonight.” His eyes turned straight back to the ground.

Becky snapped back and felt her heart clench. “And you thought the way to do that was to isolate yourself? Deny me my best friend?”

He just shrugged pitifully. He tried to give her a smile, but it was the fakest one she’d ever seen. “Was gonna start complaining about how much my balls hurt. I’m sure you didn’t want to hear about that.”

She made a face, “Well, you have a point about that. I’ve already seen way too much of you than I’d care to think about.”

His face immediately blushed. “Me and Renee put a sock on the hotel door how did you not realize-“

Her face was now red too. “Stop, I don’t want to think about it. Paige had to help me get very drunk to get those images out of my head.”

Dean sighs and nods, “You’re telling me.”

“Anyway! I still want to know you’re okay, which is kind of a stupid question, but I’m gonna ask it anyway.”

He smiled, a little more genuine this time. “Yeah, I’m alright. I’ll still have kids one day and everything. Just… well, you know.”

She nodded, “Yeah, I know. You shouldn’t need to worry about my mood though. I’m gonna be here for you no matter what.”

He chuckled, “You have worked your whole life for this, and you deserve your moment. You were so happy for me at Money in the Bank, even with the Natalya shit going on, I wanted to be the same way. I just needed some time to collect myself.”

She thought back to Money in the Bank, in hindsight, with fondness. Dean had gave her an inspiring speech, put his title on her shoulder and told her she’d have a title next. Turns out he was right. The evidence of that sat between her legs. 

“You aren’t ruining anything, Mox.” She felt him tense up at her infrequent use of his alter ego name. She only really used it when he was low, and needed something to really get through, and usually only used it when they were far away from people and secure in one of their homes. “You have a right to feel sad, or mad, or anything else you’re feeling. I’m not as good as you are at inspiring speeches, but I can punch AJ in the balls when we have to do a media appearance, if you want. Or we can burn that Club shirt I bought in a parking lot somewhere.”

She felt him let out a wet chuckle, and knew if she looked at his face, he’d shut down. So, she kept her eyes down in front of her. “But I know you can do it again. Anything is possible for us. We are the rejects, the misfits, the outliers, but we are also capable of greatness. You’ve won the US Title, the Intercontinental Title, and the WWE World Championship.” She smiled, “You are my favorite wrestler, and honestly, you inspired me to do this.” She held up her new Women’s Title. She finally turned her eyes up to meet his. His eyes were calmer now; they were steadier. 

He sighed, “Thought you said you were bad at these things, Irish?”

She shrugged, “Basically just repeating what you told me at Money in the Bank. Oh, and this.” She turned and set her title on his outside shoulder, just like he had when he first won his at Money in the Bank. It rested there comfortably, and Dean stared at it for a minute, and then turned back to her. She saw that his eyes were lit up, beginning to look a little more like himself, but there was still that lingering sadness there that probably wouldn’t go away until he won his title back.

He looked like he was lost for words, and without saying anything he dipped his head and buried his face in her neck. Her arms easily shot around him and pulled him in tight, her title still on his shoulder. One of her hands came up to the back of his head and she just began to run her fingers through his hair.

“Don’t worry, Mox. We’ll stay as long as we need to.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels like a shitty friend, so he makes sure Becky celebrates her title win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 y'all. That last one was for Dean angst with his title loss, and this is him and his guilt for being a downer on Becky's big night so he corrects everything. This is the fluff :) Thought I'd end on a good note!

Dean could be a shit friend sometimes. He knew that, and really he had to give a lot of credit to Becky for overlooking his flaws, and putting up with him in the first place. He had totally ruined the biggest night of her career. Sure, if he had won a title and she had lost hers he would have dropped everything to comfort her just as she did for him. He knew that she didn’t hold it against him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel bad about being a sad sack when they should have been celebrating and parading that title around town.

He looked over at her in the quiet car on the way to the next town and smirked. She was looking down at the title in her lap in awe, like she still couldn’t believe it. Dean smiled fondly at her, even though she wasn’t paying attention. He knew he had to make this up to her. They needed to celebrate. He looked back up to the road and saw a twenty-four hour restaurant at the next exit. That was perfect! 

He merged into the lane for the exit, before Becky noticed anything was different. When she did notice she looked around and frowned. “Is this where you finally murder me and bury me in the woods?” 

Dean smirked, “No need to worry, Irish. Only the good die young.”

She laughed, her head lifting up in such a carefree way, and her nose scrunching. “Wow, you’re such a dick, Ambrose.”

Dean said nothing as they pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant he had seen. It looked pretty empty, just the workers still here at one in the morning. Becky had seemed to grasp his idea of food, it wasn’t an unusual occurrence this late at night for them, and was starting to get out of the car. She placed her belt on the seat gently, but Dean stopped her.

“Hey, no, bring the belt.” She looked at him unsure, and still worried for him. He really needed to show her he was okay, so that she could fully enjoy this win. “I know you want to.”

Becky nodded shyly and picked the belt back up and threw it onto her shoulder. She walked up with Dean to the entrance and he held the door open for her theatrically. She rolled her eyes, punched him lightly in the gut, and went through. Dean was grinning, a plan coming together in his mind. She would most likely kill him, but that’d be better than the constant worry she was offending him with her happiness. 

She pulled open the second set of doors and Dean crept up behind her. He put his shoulder right under her butt and pushed up with his legs. He hoped his bad leg from his match earlier, held up, or he might kill them both. She squealed in surprise as he lifted her on to one of his shoulders, his six-foot-four frame making her brush the ceiling. All the workers in the restaurant turned to look at them weirdly, but Dean just paraded her up to the front of the counter, with Becky beginning to yell at him. “WE GOT A WOMEN’S CHAMPION HERE AND IT’S CHEAT DAY! GIVE US ALL YOUR BURGERS!”

The staff looked unimpressed, but began to gather together enough premade burgers that Dean thought they might be giving them all the rest that they had. Becky had stopped fidgeting and was now trying to contain her giggles as Dean marched in a circle. She even raised the belt a few times. Dean couldn’t help but flashback to the night that he retained the title so that it stayed with him on Smackdown. Becky was the second one out, a thing she was mad about. According to her, Cena had shoved her out of the way to be first. 

When Dean had this flashback, he expected to feel loss. His title was now gone, but instead he could look up into the smiling face of Becky who was holding her title high in a late night fast food restaurant and feel utter happiness for his friend. His best friend, who had been there for him and meant more to him only in this past year than just about anyone.

He carried her on his shoulders all the way out to the car, only setting her down carefully because she was holding their bag of food. She got in the car, and seemed in a much better mood, no longer so caught up in what she feared he think if she felt happy. They got into the car and before Dean started driving, he unlocked her phone that was on the center console and flipped down until he found the song he wanted. He plugged the song into the radio and started the car. Soon enough, Queen’s We Are The Champions, blared out the speakers and caused Becky to laugh loudly again before she began signing along. 

Dean kept that song on loop for the rest of their thirty-minute drive to the hotel. And when they got there, the only reason he didn’t put her back on his shoulders was because of all the luggage that had to bring with them up to their room. Still he announced her presence in the hotel lobby as the woman’s champion like a queen’s escort and everyone turned to look at them. Becky flushed and ducked her head down and made a beeline for the front desk. She got their room for the night, as Dean continued to point at her proclaiming her status as the top female wrestler in the world, something Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley all would take issue with, but he wasn’t their best friends. 

They trudged up to the room and began to get settled in. Dean unpacked some of his shirts and took Becky’s shirts and hung them up next to his. He left their folded clothes in their bags; he didn’t need to be traumatized by Becky’s undergarments. Not again. He heard Becky go into the bathroom to change into her pajamas, a tank top and sleeping shorts, while he peeled off his leather jacket and jeans and put on some basketball shorts from his bag. He headed to his bed and crashed on top of it. He could already tell he’d be sore in the morning, and not the good kind of sore either. 

He heard the bathroom door open, and tilted his head up to see Becky coming out in her pajamas and her make up taken off. She had taken way longer than usual, but he could immediately tell the reason why. She had the title around her waist still, as she walked out, and he could see just the faintest glistening of tear tracks on her face. She’d been happy crying, most likely staring at herself in the mirror with the title around her waist. Dean gave her a knowing smile, which she tried to actively ignore. He knew how much this meant to her. He remembered, after WrestleMania and the Royal Rumble, how devastated she was. She had been the only Horsewoman to not hold a title in NXT or on the main roster. This was validation in the biggest possible way for her. She had patched things up with all the Horsewomen now, but she still felt like the kid sister of all of them, even though she was older than half of them. Dean knew all these things, because Becky confided in him about them at one time or another. Now, she had proof to what he had been saying, what Bayley had been saying, what the WWE Universe had been saying tonight. She deserved it, and was one of the best in the world. 

Becky stood by her bedside, slowly taking the title off her waste. Dean could see the hesitation and longing. She puts her title on the bedside table and slowly gets into bed, under the covers, and turns in bed to face him and her title. Dean smiles at her, and gets a smile back.

“You know, I saw your interview. I won’t judge if you want to sleep with it.”

Becky blushed a little and shook her head, “That’d be ridiculous. I’m fine.”

Dean shrugged, “Suit yourself, Irish. Good job tonight, now the real competition starts.”

She got a determined smile on her face, “I’m counting on it. Goodnight, Mox.”

His muscles relaxed, “Night, Knox.”

She grinned at him for his use of her old name from the independents, before she reached over and turned off the light. 

 

Dean woke with a groan, a pain in his injured leg. He sighed and reached over to the bedside lamp. He turned it on low and rubbed his eyes. He then looked over to the bedside clock and felt his heart drop at the sight of three A.M. on the clock. He sat there for a moment, before deciding to get some water from the tap in the bathroom. He shifted his weight and sat up. His head now turned towards Becky’s bed and when he looked at her he stopped. 

She was still turned and facing him, but now her hair was as wild as it usually was in the morning, falling all over her face in an orange flurry. And her arms were crossed over her chest, clutching that title to herself as if it were a life preserver. She must have either reached for it in her sleep, or not been able to go to sleep without it. Dean didn’t know which he found more adorable. 

He stood and stretched his back out a little, still determined to get a glass of water. He walked over to her and kneeled down, ignoring the protest of his bad leg. He gently moved her messy orange hair out of her face and saw how peaceful she looked. No bad dreams of betrayals and never measuring up anymore. He smiled at the peace that had fallen over her and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. She shifted a little, but settled soon without waking up. 

He was still close to her head and whispered, just for her to hear in her dreams. “I’m so proud of you, Becky. So fucking proud.”

As he stood up to get his glass of water he spared one last look down at her and felt the warm companionship he associated with their friendship wash over him strongly, as she had smiled in her sleep in response to him.

Dean was still sad about his title, and Becky had been sad on his behalf earlier in the night. But he knew that Becky was so happy for her own title win, and feeling guilty about feeling so happy when he no longer had his title. He put a stop to that and made sure that she knew that while their sadness and losses were shared between them, their joys in life and their wins were also. After all, that’s what best friends do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos! It really helps get me motivated. Plus, if you don't the overlords will kill me. Don't let them have the pleasure! I've been Enigma, enjoy Smackdown tonight and I'll see you soon!


End file.
